Star Wars Rebels: The Disgrace
by RunWithTheWindTwice
Summary: I understand what I did. Clearly the fact is that well, I did something wrong. I did a mistake. But you know what? He forgave me. But my mentor didn't. What did I do? What did I do to deserve this? To make her leave? What have I done...
1. Prologue

**Hey people's! So I'm back with a new story since none o' y'all seem to like the fighter… All's good! Any who, I am so not excited for season three SWR! Wahhh! Do ya know why? Ok Ok…. I'll give y'all a spoiler… It's about Zebby boy** **L** **well, here I go! Also warning there may be lemon scenes and also very gory violent scenes and don't be surprised if MOC die! Ok ok here we go!**

 _~Wind_

"Enough! Get me a First Aid Kit!" The Jedi's voice boomed through the ship. "NOW! You'll be ok, bud. It's ok… it's ok."

He grabbed a towel, and pressed it firmly against the blood that flowed across the wounded's face.

Fast footsteps ran across the floor. Hushed voices of the rebel crew raised suddenly to yells. _They are panicking. Because of him,_ thought Kanan.

In the corner sat a young boy. People seemed to avoid him, considering what he had done. Kanan arose.

"Kanan, don't-"

"Quiet, just shh. It's alright. You'll live. This boy won't." Blue hair stood on the boys head, his eyes avoiding Kanan's.

The shuffling quickly stopped.

Hera walked behind Kanan, and reached for his arm. The arm ripped out of the Twi'lek's weak hands. Sabine's colourful turquoise hair shifted through the wind that passed through the ship. Her head hung low, in shame and disappointment as she looked at the blue haired boy. Her eyes shifted uneasily side to side, as did everyone else's.

All eyes seemed to be on the man and the boy.

But no one would dare directly look at either.

And the injured would look at no one.

"It's time that you understand what you have done, you ingrate. You-"

"Kanan,"

The Jedi quit talking, simply staring harder at the boy, his pilot's voice echoing behind him sadly.

"You will be killed. The way he," Kanan pointed over towards the bloody warrior. "Was almost killed by you." A light saber was pulled out of his belt. All the spectators gasped. Sabine sobbed softly, enough to be heard but not acknowledged. Chopper bobbed, zooming over to Kanan.

"No Chopper. There's no stopping a monster." A voice coughed from the back of the room. _He's ok! Good. He'll make it, if he shuts up._

"Don't talk." Kanan turned towards the boy again. And this time he took a step. Astounded creatures around the ship took turns; they would look at the wounded, then the prisoner, and continue doing that for a long sentence of time.

"No Kanan. I thought this day" he coughed, blood spilling on his shirt. "This day would never come. Seeing him go. But not like this. Kanan, he did nothing." Hera rushed over and draped the cloth on his mouth.

"I'm doing this Zeb," he raised his light saber to the roof of the ship. "Not for me. But to avenge you, and kill Ezra for setting that bomb. If it weren't for him, Zeb wouldn't be dyeing. Goodbye Ezra." And as he swung down, he said the memorable words that ended life as the rebel crew knew it. "Goodbye."

"NO!" Sabine ran forward, the light saber slicing her arm and leg, as her foot bled endlessly. "Ezra…" gasps followed, including Kanan's open face. Screams came about the ship and everyone began to shuffle around. Her neck bled, the cut showing the severed bone and the flesh along with her arm and leg. She gasped for air, suddenly weakening and failing at getting what she needed.

"SABINE!" Ezra and Kanan screamed as her last breath escaped. Zeb laughed.

"I told you there was no stopping a monster." And he stopped breathing.

 ** _72 HOURS EARLIER_**

Ezra and Zeb zoomed away from the ghost ship.

"Eh, I can't believe I'm in charge of getting gas with the Padawan."

The blue haired boy laughed, going faster. "Oh come on, this is what you've been waiting for." He sped up again, the slowed down one more time. "You comin, fat guy?" Zeb turned to face Ezra. He growled, and started to speed up. "Alright, let's go big buddy!" Ezra chuckled one more time.

Dust kicked up behind the bikes, and they raced fast. Rocks lay in the way as well as logs and quite weird animals growled in disbelief as the dust prowled above them.

 **Me:Alright people! That was a-**

 **Ezra: Prologue and a preview of chapter one.**

 **Kanan: Why the dull fa-**

 **Ezra: READ THE DAMN STORY!**

 **Hera: Zeb totally owned you in the last part though for sure man.**

 **Zeb: Wow. I'm going to be dead soon. Weird.**

 **Destiny: AWW YOU GUYS GET TO PLAY WITH THE WOLFYSD:**

 **Me: *slaps head* Idiot.**

 **Skylar: Hmm ok well she's got to go a pushy dad who would of guessed.**


	2. The Virus

**Hey guys! I'm glad I got some fans here. If you write stories, I'll go check them out after this. Also The Fighter is up for grabbing. I don't want or need it anymore; I put way to many OC's in it. If I don't get any offers it's no problem I'll just delete it. So, here it is! Chapter one. I'm just going to put on the preview I did for you guys on it as well. So I'm sitting at home, happy as hell BECAUSE I GOT MY PHONEEEE! That's right. Though I have no contacts except for my family and Destiny. Eh. So here we go! Also, there is indeed a reason why the characters are a bit OOC. You'll see. Here we go for the final time!**

 **Wind**

Ezra and Zeb zoomed away from the ghost ship.

"Eh, I can't believe I'm in charge of getting gas with the Padawan."

The blue haired boy laughed, going faster. "Oh come on, this is what you've been waiting for." He sped up again, the slowed down one more time. "You comin, fat guy?" Zeb turned to face Ezra. He growled, and started to speed up. "Alright, let's go big buddy!" Ezra chuckled one more time.

Dust kicked up behind the bikes, and they raced fast. Rocks lay in the way as well as logs and quite weird animals growled in disbelief as the dust prowled above them.

Ezra would dodge everything he could, slowly looking behind him to see if Zeb was there. He had crashed.

"Oww my head…." The lasat groaned as he held his head in disbelief. "It hurts…" blood smoothly ran down Zeb's face.

"Zeb!" he got off the bike and ran up to his enemy. "Are you alright, fatty?"

Zeb turned his face to Ezra's pushing him over. "Fine."

"Let's go then!" The young boy chimed. Zeb growled as he got back on his 74-z speeder bike.

"They are waiting for us. We turn back, bring Kanan." Zeb started to drive back towards the ship.

"A little scared, are ya?" The young boy chuckled, mounting his speeder bike.

"I don't want to die."

Kanan's POV

"Get the ship ready Hera. I see them."

Outside of the ship Kanan and Hera stood awaiting their supplies for the next few weeks. Slowly, they realized there wasn't any. "Zeb, where's the supplies?" Kanan yelled, looking at the two speeder bikes as they approached. The Lasat didn't answer. "Zeb,"

"Empire had a trap sent. I am not going to die today." He growled and entered the ship. Sabine came zooming back, a bag of supplies in hand.

Ezra stared at her and she smiled a quick smile at him.

"No, no! No! NO, no." he growled, looking at Sabine and Ezra. "Anyway, why don't you go help Hera get the supplies put away, Sabine?" He looked at his Padawan. "You-"

"I have to go treat Zeb's wound!" he snickered quietly. _As if you would, Ezra, let alone have Zeb allow you to._

"Ok." He smiled, shoving Ezra onto the ship.

Kanan walked into the cock pit. He pressed his mouth to the comlink. "Let's get this going, Hera."

A fuzzy voice answered back into his hearing.

"You got it, captain." A bit of laughing came after, and he leaned back.

He slowly pressed buttons, raising them from the ground. He had shut the entrance, turned the power on, and got them floating. Her turn.

"Hey, I think I'm going to practice the force in my room." Ezra popped in to talk to Kanan.

"You do that, Padawan." Ezra looked flushed, and he walked to his room. There was something about Kanan, something that made him feel different.

It made him feel stronger. Wiser. More confident.

He laughed to himself, scolding what he just said. He pressed his voice to the comlink and suddenly he turned violent.

"Hera, get down here now. I'm not doing a Twi'lek's work for her." He covered his mouth as soon as he said it. _What… What made me say that_? Hera came running through the ship and walked into the cockpit.

"Get out." Kanan walked out without saying a word, his head shamed to his feet. As soon as he got to his room he turned on the radio.

Yes everyone, we have a special announcement from the Empire!

Hello. My name is Captain Rex and I am here to inform you of a dangerous virus.

Darth Vader was said to say that it can cause deathly results.

As well as releasing a side of you that wasn't even there before.

How this became the Empire does not know, but we are looking into it.

Thank you for listening to our warning.

Well, there you have it folks! Now for the rest of this evening we will-

Kanan shut off the receiver. _Is that what I have?_ _Could I have been infected?_

"Yes. I was." Kanan laughed to himself again, in disbelief.

"I came to apologize, Kanan. But I do expect an apology from you." His door barged open, and Hera entered the room.

"Oh please Twi'lek, just go mop the floors."

Hera gasped.

"Who are you?"

Kanan smirked as he looked at her.

"I'm Kanan, love."

 **Me: I got a new chapter!**

 **Kanan: Let's try to keep this going.**

 **Hera: I have a question, a virus like this doesn't just happen. Someone had to be, like inject-**

 **Me: SHHH!**

 **Skylar: *looks at destiny* Still beautiful…. *continues to stare***

 **Destiny: WOLFYS! AND WAFFLES! YAY!**

 **Zeb: Alright Wind wants to eat breakfast so ciao everyone.**

 **Ezra: Remember to review! Bye!**


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone sorry that this isn't a chapter. So, I got really sick today and I'm surprised I could find the energy to write this. I'm also going to the city so I won't be writing. I might write while we're driving on my phone but we'll have to see. I don't want you guys to think that I'm abandoning this story, like I usually do. I hope you all understand, I really want to write but I'm really sick I need to go to the hospital in EDMONTON. This isn't simple for us at all. Anyways, really hope to be posting again soon. I guess I got the virus that Kanan got :3 Alright nah his was extreme. Oh and once again this is the last offer before it's deleted would anyone like my story The Fighter? Just PM me so I can send it to you. I hope you all have a really great, sick free day! :)

Wind


	4. Blade Wilder: My Bad Boy Dream

**Hey people! Still sickish but the laryngitis is gone! Yay! Anyways credit to MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves (search her up, her stories rock! Also if you don't she's my best friend in real life so bad news for you :3) for my new OC Blade Wilder, who is every fan girls dream. This guy is like perfect. LADIES HE MINE! Explanation includes the point that he has… Pitch black hair ((darker then Ezra's))  
Gray eyes  
White tee shirt, black jeans and old sneakers he also where's a base ball hat backwards  
He is a badass who likes not only to mess up the empire but the rebels too, he is always stealing something, and he his freaking hot. Anyways he will be my only OC in this story unless I decide otherwise later on. So yeah I do hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! *slobbers* Blade… :3 **

"Blade Wilder?" I walked up to the machine, holding it's clipboard that seemed to mock all the prisoners.

Including me.

"Yes, sir." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"You are here on account of having stolen more than one item from-"

"A household on planet Lothal. I know what I'm here for." I smiled. "I do suggest you let me go, though. I work for Darth Vader." I growled, as every prisoner's eyes laid on me as I looked around for a weapon. Ah, his pouch. I returned my gaze to the machine. He laughed in disbelief.

"Of course. Here; follow the guard and he will lead you to your cell."

"Last warning, robot."

"I don't want to force you there, sir. Please follow the guard and he will lead you to your ce-" I lurched forward hitting the robot on his metal head. His blaster fell, and my aching hand reached for it. All the prisoners made a break for it and I fiercely shot the stupid guards.

An alarm boomed the entire building as I ran fast down the hall of the empires jail. I've always wondered what it was like in here. _Oh yeah, that ended when I was 8. First time in here was after I stole some fruit from the local market. Oh, that was the best._ I looked around the corner, four guards stood still watching people walk in and out. I smiled. _Time to prove their really dumb,_ I said laughing to myself.

I shot one blaster and one of the guards fell dead. The other three looked around. They started to argue, and I stood in disbelief of what they were arguing about. _Oh my god, this is priceless!_

"Hey," the first droid said curiously. "Which one of us did that?" His fuzzed voice was soon repeated.

"Obviously you! Why else would you bring it up?" the second droid said.

The third droid looked at the two of them. Before he could say anything I shot him. The first and second droids continued arguing, and they suddenly drew their blasters on one another.

"Hey boys, actually it was me." I smirked, raising my blaster.

They looked at each other.

"Oh no." The droids said together. I smiled vigorously.

"Run." I shot them both with ease, running towards the outside door. I pushed the entrance open and started to sprint when something raised me in the air.

Darth Vader stood next to agent Kallus, both staring at me in disappointment. _You've got to be kidding me._ Something flew at my head and I shut my eyes, the world turning black.

Days Later

I woke up, an odd droid looking down on me. I run my fingers through hair and flick my eyes around nervously. _Where am I?_

"Hard to see you with that black hair and grey eyes," A female voice flirted through the air. I looked around, seeing nobody. Then someone opened a door across the room and walked over to me. It was a girl, with turquoise colored hair and blue streaks. "You may want this." My blue baseball hat flew through the air at me.

"Thanks, Sabine." I got up. Chopper kept staring at me. I looked away to the rebels crew's most colourful member. "Back here huh?" I frowned. "I finally get out and now I'm back." Ezra walked in behind her.

"You deserve it, Blade." He said vengefully.

"Jealous, are we?" Kanan walked in. he drew his blaster, and pointed it at me.

"You are here as our prisoner now, Blade Wilder. You belong to us." I smiled.

"Awe. Now I will never see my wife and kids again!" I chuckled. "Oh wait, I don't have any." I returned my gaze on Sabine, and started to flirt with her just to annoy Ezra and Kanan. I couldn't wait to hear his voice say, Blade, stop it! Then Ezra's repeating the same words. I laughed in my head. "Though I wish I did, and it was all with you." Her cheeks flushed red.

There was complete silence.

"Kanan?!" Ezra looked unbelievably at his mentor.

Kanan returned the gaze. "What?" Even I looked oddly at Kanan.

Then I remember what I heard on the . And what Darth Vader told me it actually was.

"Hey, get away from me. I know what you have." I scolded, backing up. Kanan looked at me.

"Of course you do, baby boy. Sabine, untie him and bring him to the cockpit." As Sabine untied me Ezra and Kanan left the room, Ezra was mumbling something angrily to his mentor, and his mentor listening to his padawan.

"So, how'd I get here from Darth Vader?" I said, trying to make conversation.

"We rescued you. It was easy." She said. "You owe me, it was my idea." She said looking at me. The ropes from my legs fell off. I got up from the bench. "What do you mean anyways, I know what you have? I remember you saying that to Kanan."

I laughed mysteriously, leaving the room.

"Hey! You have to tell me!"

"Sure. He was injected with a poison and-" I thought to myself for a second. _What can I say to make them believe a lie of a truth?_ I looked around swiftly, trying to think of an idea. _She's getting suspicious! Shit… What can I say?_

"And what?" She studied my face.

"You need to go to Darth Vader's mother ship and get the cure that happens to be where I live on that ship."

She frowned. "I guess we'll learn to know this kind of Kanan. No way I'm risking that."

"Uh…" I said nervously. I know what! I smiled inside my head, but frowned on the outside. "He'll die in a few weeks in you guys don't get him what he needs. He'll die." I start to walk towards the cockpit now, as I had slowly made my way outside of the room.

"What? Hera needs to know this!" I frowned again.

"Well, go tell her!" Sabine bolted down the hall, turning the corner to the cockpit. As soon as she was out of my sight, I smiled.

Mission accomplished.

I spoke into my comm. "Hey Lord Vader, it's me. I have them leaving to see you in about-" I whisper looking down the hall. "About a day. Zeb, Ezra, Sabine, Hera and Kanan are going on this mission." I was about to shut the radio off when a hand covered my mouth but not the radio.

"And you."

 **Me: Yum, yum! Blade is my new man!**

 **Destiny: Uh-uh girl. He is mine. We will eat waffles together in waffle mania!**

 **Sabine: Who exactly did her flirt with in the story? B)**

 **Me: Um, yes you but what was it for?**

 **Sabine: It was obvious, duh.**

 **Me: Yes, because I wrote it and let me tell you why, Destiny?**

 **Destiny: TO JUST GET EZRA AND KANAN ANGRY!**

 **Me and Destiny: OHHH BURNN!**

 **Kanan: Girls, girls. There's plenty of me and Ezra too!**

 **Hera: Uh… How do I say this…? Girls?**

 **Every Girl: WE WANT BLADE NOT YOU AND EZRA! BLADE IS HOTT : D YOU ARE NOTT D :**

 **Ezra and Kanan: Fine! We'll be Jedi's alone then.**

 **Blade: Learn from the best, boys.**

 **Every Girl: BLADE! *attacks Blade***

 **Kanan: Uh... *laughs* yes… ok… *laughs uncontrollably with Ezra***

 **Random Voice (actually Runner but whatever): Yay I'm back again uh huh! Call me Runner. Kay? So since nobody is able to uh… wrap this up… *grabs piece of Blade's shirt that came off and wraps it around camera laughing* otherwise this shirt… I have to say goodbye and review! See ya!**


	5. Goobye:)

**Hey everyone! Wind here... well um I'm leaving fanfiction. I'm sorry guys, but what else can I do? I'm not doing this for attention. I'm doing this so that fanfiction can be the drama free site that I once knew:) there's nothing to it. I do love my stories though, so I am going to make another account. I am not telling anyone the name of this account, if you can find it good for you! Well anyways on that cause I can't continue this story until I get my thing accepted:) See you everyone!**

 **(I know I said there's no drama to this, or I'm not expecting sympathy, but Craig does. Just saying. He posted something purposely to hurt my best friend. Makes me so mad. Well, chao! And, I speak Italian:3)**


	6. Bubbles! Oh wait, this is IMPORTANT:3

**Hmm. I get where you people are coming from. I want to stay, but I already made a new account! I have a lot in my life going on right now, but really soon I'm going to just post my new fanfic user and continue the Disgrace on it. Like I said I know where your coming from, so haters just stop it! I want it to stop too. Anyways, new chapter in 2 weeks at the LATEST. I'm going on a class trip so that's why. Anyways, see you all!**

 **~Wind**


End file.
